BUBBLE GUM
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Berharap hidupnya dapat semanis permen karet. Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan kasih sayang kakaknya dengan bujukan banyak permen karet. Berhasilkah? Nyatanya, permasalahan kecil yang ada, mengantar ia dan juga kakaknya, Donghae, pada sebuah pintu kematian. Haruskah mereka menutup mata untuk selamanya, di kala rasa kasih sayang itu mencuat?/Brothership-Family/KyuHae - Kim Heechul.
1. Chapter 1

**BUBBLE GUM**

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

Kyuhyun, bocah itu bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia begitu malang di matanya sendiri. Bocah 9 tahun itu sepertinya mulai memahami lingkungan di sekitarnya, terutama rumah tempatnya singgah selama ini. Dimana dirinya, mengecap berbagai pengalaman hidup berbeda bersama kedua _hyung_nya, Heechul juga Donghae.

Perbedaan yang nampak, yang begitu melekat padanya adalah, seorang _hyung _yang nampak lain padanya.

**.**

Di salah satu pagi yang cerah. Kyuhyun yang sudah rapih dengan seragam lengkapnya, tengah mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki di atas kursi. Salahkan tingginya yang belum mencapai tinggi kursi itu hingga kakinya akan tergantung jika ia sedang terduduk di atas kursi tersebut.

"Aku ingin game terbaru, boleh ya _hyung_?" Pinta Kyuhyun, pada Heechul di sampingnya yang tengah mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Jelas Kyuhyun menyambut senyum tersebut dengan tawa terkembang di bibirnya. Ia senang tentu saja. Bukan hanya karena Heechul yang selalu menuruti apa maunya namun, ia begitu senang jika melihat senyum _hyung_nya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_!" Ujar Kyuhyun senang lantas, menggantungkan lengan mungilnya pada lengan Heechul yang sudah menyelesaikan persiapan sarapan untuk mereka. Ini biasa terjadi mengingat, hanya Heechullah satu-satunya orang dewasa di kediaman tersebut, sedang Donghae? Masih menduduki sekolah menengah pertama.

Lalu dimanakah ia?

Kyuhyun akan melahap rotinya dengan santai jika saja tak ada tangan yang merebutnya. "_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun tak diam tentu saja. Ia meronta kala miliknya direbut. Dan itu adalah "DONGHAE!", _hyung_nya yang lain yang baru saja bergabung bersama keduanya.

"Panggil namaku dengan sopan, bocah!" Tukas Donghae dengan santainya sambil melahap roti milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya!" Kini Heechul mencoba bergabung. "Kenapa kau usil sekali padanya, Hae!" Rutuknya sambil sibuk membuat kembali satu pasang roti untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah merenggut, menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

Meski begitu, Heechul tak pernah hawatir jika Kyuhyun akan menangis. Nyatanya, adik bungsunya tersebut jarang menangis.

Donghae meminum susunya masih dengan sikap angkuh. Lantas setelahnya, ia pergi tanpa kata, meski sebelumnya, ia sempat mencium sekilas pipi Heechul. Jangan salah! Karena Donghae, masih menghormati dan menyayangi _hyung_nya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ditekuknya wajah lucu nan putihnya tersebut seolah tak ada sisi cerah disana sama sekali. Jika saja langit, maka langit itu seolah tak berawan. Mendung!

Sepeninggalnya Donghae, Heechul segera meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya, lantas mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Apa dua kali cukup? Itu dariku, juga dari Donghae _hyung_." Tuturnya seolah mengerti arti dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya lantas mencium pipi Heechul. Namun "dia membenciku!" Ujarnya dengan raut menyesal. Ingin sekali ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya jika saja Heechul tak menahan kedua sisi wajahnya agar tetap dalam posisinya.

"Dia tak membencimu, Kyuhyunie sayang!"

"Dia bahkan tak pernah memanggil namaku! Kenapa dia membenciku? Apa aku berbuat jahat padanya?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Baru detik ini, Kyuhyun bertanya, serta menumpahkan segalanya. Tentang Donghae yang selalu mengabaikannya, tentang Donghae yang terlihat membencinya. Tentang Donghae, yang seolah tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Heechul membuang nafasnya lelah. "Sedikit kesalahanmu padanya, Kyu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Huh?"

"_Hyung _yakin kau tak akan ingat."

Kyuhyun merasa tertarik hingga enggan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan hanya ingin menatap wajah Heechul. Ia begitu penasaran. "Apa kesalahanku padanya?"

Heechul tersenyum kecil, lantas berujar "Karena kau begitu nakal sejak dulu, hingga sekarangpun!"

"Dia benci anak nakal?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian dengan satu kedipan di matanya.

Namun Heechul menggeleng. "Diapun nakal, Kyu! Tapi bukan itu alasannya."

Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar lantas terus berucap "Lalu apa? Katakan!"

"Kalian bertengkar. Kira-kira saat usiamu 4 tahun. Dan kau? Nakal sekali!" Jelas Heechul sambil menjepit ujung hidung Kyuhyun. "Aku tak sempat melihat, tapi? Kau berhasil memecahkan patung kecil kesayangannya. Dan itu? Adalah pemberian terakhir dari ayah." Jelas Heechul akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa, kesalahnku hanya itu?" Tanyanya dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Dan Heechul mengangguk. Memang adalah permasalahan yang kecil. Namun bagi Donghae? Entahlah! Bahkan anak itu, rela mengabaikan Kyuhyun, adiknya sendiri hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hingga sekarang..

"Itu mudah! Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

Dan Heechul tertawa renyah. "Baiklah! Semangat! Jika perlu, belikan dia permen karet yang banyak."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Permen karet strawbery? Dia suka itu!" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan sangat yakin.

Memang benar adanya. Salah satu yang disukai Donghae adalah, permen karet dengan rasa strawbery. Ini? Tak akan pernah absen dari sakunya. Sedang Heechul memandang miris ke arah adik bungsunya tersebut. Lihat bahkan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang disukai Donghae. Ia begitu berharap, Donghae akan dapat merubah sikap padanya.

Satu gelengan kepala dari Heechul, atas sikap Donghae yang tak ia mengerti. Namun? Semua sudah terjadi. Tugasnya, hanya menjaga keduanya dengan baik.

**...**

Tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi, Donghae dengan segera menghampiri gerbang sekolah, bersamaan dengan siswa lain yang berhamburan pada arah yang sama. Dan di antara kerumunan siswa tersebut, Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat sosok kecil di sudut gerbang. Ia merasa hafal! Untuk itulah segera di hampirinya sosok itu.

"Huh?" Donghae tertegun. Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang baru saja ia tuju. Namun ia? Sungguh tak ingin, hingga di balikannya tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah lain.

"_Hyung_!"

Donghae berdecak sebal saat di dengarnya suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya jika saja, tangan mungil Kyuhyun tak menarik salah satu tali tas miliknya.

"Tunggu! Kita pulang bersama!" Tutur Kyuhyun, merasa Donghae akan meninggalkannya. Bukan hal aneh.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Sekejam-kejamnya dirinya, tak pernah sekalipun ia berbuat kasar pada adiknya tersebut. Hingga, hanya beberapa helaan nafas yang tercipta. Lalu dengan tangan melipat di dada, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya. "Cepatlah kalau begitu!" Rutuknya sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Awal yang baik.' Tuturnya dalam hati lantas mengekori _hyung_nya tersebut.

**...**

"Ish" Kyuhyun terus merutuk tak jelas karena langkahnya selalu tertinggal jauh oleh Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sama sekali tak ingin menunggunya, bahkan meliriknyapun enggan. Di balik itu, Kyuhyun terus bersikap gigih, tak ingin menyerah seditikpun, hingga..

_Srettttttt.._

Ditariknya tas Donghae dan kembali mengundang kesal di hati Donghae. "APA?!" Tanya Donghae tak sabar.

"Tunggu aku! Kau seperti berjalan sendiri!" Tukas Kyuhyun, berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Kau yang lamban!" Rutuk Donghae, membela diri. Ia ingin sekali mengomel, namun tak pernah jadi, dan termakan lupa saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan banyak bungkusan permen karet di tangannya. Donghaepun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku meminta maaf, karena nakal dan pernah merusak barangmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_! Akan kuberikan apapun untukmu! Akan kubelikan permen yang banyak untukmu setiap hari."

Donghae berdecak. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!" Teriak Donghae sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun, membuat permen yang menghuni tangan itu berhamburan, jatuh memenuhi tanah di bawahnya.

Setelahnya, keduanya termakan sunyi, hingga Donghae membuang keras nafasnya, juga membuang mukanya, enggan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang murung dengan mata berembun, sambil menatap nanar ke arah permen-permen yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya tersebut. "Lupakan semuanya Kyuhyun!" Desisnya.

Ini adalah keadaan paling kejam menurut Kyuhyun. Ia menyerah. Semangatnya menguap begitu saja. Harapannya seolah patah begitu saja. Maka saat Donghae pergipun, ia tak lagi berusaha menyusul. 'Biarlah..' lirihnya dalam hati sambil berjongkok memunguti permen tersebut.

Donghae? Ia masih ada saat Kyuhyun selesai memunguti semua permen yang ada, dan berakhir dengan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Iapun dengan lesu kembali berjalan, jauh di belakang Donghae. Menatap ke arah punggung sang _hyung_, yang bahkan tak terlihat seperti _hyung_nya.

**...**

_Srett.._

Donghae dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, dia yang lagi dan lagi memastikan, apakah Kyuhyun masih ada di belakangnya?

Namun Kyuhyun? Bocah itu selalu berusaha bersembunyi jika Donghae mencoba menggapainya. Dia berjongkok di dekat tong sampah? Terdiam di balik pohon? Terlihat takut, atau tak ingin melihat lagi wajah Donghae? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Kenapa ia bersembunyi terus!" Ucap Donghae pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menghindari dirinya.

Lirikan terakhir Donghae lakukan. Dan apa? Ia menaruh tangannya di antara dua sisi pinggangnya. Kyuhyun kembali bersembunyi. Namun kali ini, ia berada di atas bak mobil terbuka. Itu terlihat seperti kendaraan pengangkut barang. Mengapa Donghae tahu? Karena memang terlihat! Kyuhyun bersembunyi namun? Tas yang ia gendong, menjulang ke atas dan terlihat jelas.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia baru akan kembali berjalan dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya jika saja, ia tak mendengar deru mesin dari mobil yang kini di singgahi Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Donghae bingung. Ia sadar Kyuhyun belum turun dari sana. Dan kakinya? Mulai bergerak gelisah dengan bibir yang terus bergumam "Kyu," dan "Kyu," hingga sebuah teriakan atas nama "KYUHYUNIE!" Donghae lontarkan saat dirinya melihat mobil itu berjalan membawa serta Kyuhyun.

Donghae panik bukan main. Matanya menjelajah sekitarnya, hingga ditemukannya sebuah sepedah yang terparkir di sebuah toko. Maka, tak ada jalan lain, selain..

"Hey! Kau mencuri sepedahku!"

Terdengar teriakan dari sang pemilik sepedah, dan itu? Sama sekali tak Donghae hiraukan. Kyuhyun lebih penting sepertinya!

**...**

Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya sore itu. Terdapat tangan yang gemetar, memegang gagang telfon. Itu adalah Donghae, yang kini tengah berdiri gemetar di depan sebuah telfon umum. Ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang..

"_Hyung_!" Lirih Donghae saat panggilannya tersambung. "_Hyung_ tolong!" Itulah Donghae yang kini setengah menangis.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun.."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Donghae hendak kembali mengayuh sepedah yang entah milik siapa itu dan mencari Kyuhyun. Namun apa? Ia terdiam, saat melihat satu bungkus permen karet, yang dia ingat, itu adalah permen yang sama dengan yang akan Kyuhyun berikan tadi siang. Dipungutnya bungkusan itu serta di edarkannya pandangnya, dan lagi?

Satu bungkus permen ia temukan. Donghae mengerti pada akhirnya!

Terdapat beberapa bungkus yang ia temukan. Ia tahu seberapa cerdasnya adiknya itu. Maka, dengan satu keimpulan yang dia ambil, diikutinya arah bungkusan permen itu.

Satu jalanan panjang berakhir dengan ditemukannya mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum di antara bibirnya yang terlihat pucat menggigil. Ia terlihat lega karena menemukan mobil tersebut. Bahkan satu orang pria paruh baya baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Maaf.." Sapa Donghae segera menghampiri.

"Ya?"

Donghae terlihat ragu, namun, ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, ia bertanya "Tadi adikku tak sengaja menaiki mobil ini. Apa anda melihatnya?"

Bukan jawaban yang Donghae terima, namun sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya heran.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Donghae tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi, akan terasa tak sopan jika ia tak menjawabnya. Maka ia segera menjawab "13 tahun" adalah jawaban Donghae. "Maaf, adik saya.." ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Adik?" Tanya si pria dengan satu senyuman yang terlihat aneh menurut Donghae. "Apakah yang itu?"

Donghae menoleh saat si pria mengarahkan telunjuknya pada satu arah. Dan "Kyuhyunie!" Adalah sapaan Donghae bagi Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dengan satu tangan berada dalam genggaman tangan orang asing.

_"Hyung_!" Selanjutnya Kyuhyun berteriak. Meneriakkan Donghae dengan risau. Ia terlihat begitu risau. Donghae merasa aneh tentu saja. Ia merasa, harus segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyu.." Ucapnya mulai melangkah. Tapi..

_BUGH._

Satu pukulan telak, berhasil melumpuhkan Donghae, membuat Donghae tak sadar serta mengundang satu jeritan dari bibir mungil, si bungsu Kyuhyun.

"DONGE HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

**TBC DULU**

**xDDD saya ta tahu ini apaaaaaaaaaaaa. maaf ya. Ini? Lagi kepengen merefresh aja mungkin. HaaHaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalamualaikum~**

**Wah! Saya tak tahu mengapa begitu ingin melanjutkan fict ini dibanding yang lain. maaf~ tapi? Saya sedang ingin saja. HaaHaa. Yang lainnya lanjut kapan-kapan ya. :D**

**Umh, kita mulai darimana? Oke lah. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih dulu, buat teman yang sempetin baca, apalagi sampe ngasih beberapa kata, sebagai komentar? Saya anggap itu dukungan. TERIMA KASIH. xD**

**Terus? Saya gatel, kepengen bales koment kalian tapi? Bakalan panjuang banget kan ya? Saya ulas saja, mungkin ini teruntuk kawan yang ngasih review kemaren, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. :')**

**Buat:**

**[Mrs. Drakyu] [Bella] [Kadera] [demikyu] [Gyurievil] [Eun Byeoooool] [cece] [Blackyuline] [ratnasparkyu] [kkyu32] [syuku] [gaemwon407 minoooozzzz] [Gustin Wu] [haekyu] [kihae dp26 Saeeeee] [dew' yellow zeeeeddd! Panjang bener komentmu! -_-] [choi youmin] [choYeonRin] [Elfishy] [tiaraputri16] [aidenlee] [haelfishy] [laila. ] [Cho sahyo] [nOname] [Nakazawa Ryu] [Forte orange] [arumfishy] [Guest]**

**Adakah nama kalian? Mungkin untuk pertanyaan kalian di review kemaren? Terjawab di chapter ini. Semoga. Oho. Mau langsung? Silahkannn~**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 2]**

Heechul menembus jalanan yang basah karena terus di guyur hujan. Matanya tak diam, melacak tiap sudut tempat yang ia lewati. Tentu saja rasa hawatir, begitu terpancar di wajahnya, sejak Donghae menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu. Ini adalah hal paling serius yang terjadi di antara permusuhan Donghae dan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Satu yang Heechul sesali saat ini, adalah..

_"Kau keterlaluan, Hae! Mengapa membiarkannya berada dalam mobil itu!"_

_"Aku tak tahu.."_

_"Mengapa kau begitu membencinya! Dia hanya anak-anak! Sekarang lihat ulahmu!"_

_"Hyung.."_

_"Sudahlah! Aku akan menyusulmu kesana! Tunggu aku!"_

Seharusnya, kata itu tak terucap. Hujatan itu tak diberikan disaat genting seperti sekarang. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Hal lain yang membuat Heechul heran? Donghae nampak terdiam menerima umpatannya tersebut. Donghae yang begitu lain. Apa karena ia sudah menyesal dan menghawatirkan Kyuhyun? Nyatanya firasat lain yang terasa buruk, menyentuh hati Heechul. Entah mengapa..

**...**

"_Hyung_.." Isakan pelan terdengar, bersamaan dengan guncangan yang Donghae rasakan pada tubuhnya. Iapun tak bisa mengabaikan suara yang ia hafal tersebut.

"Kyu.." Satu katapun terucap dari bibir Donghae dengan sangat pelan dan begitu lirih. Ia sendiri terlihat berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya?

Lantas Kyuhyun?

Setelah Donghae akhirnya dapat membuka matanya dengan baik, ia melihat Kyuhyun terisak di sampingnya dengan seragam yang sudah tak ia pakai, namun hanya ia genggam. Juga, "Darah?!" Pekik Donghae saat melihat bercak darah yang lumayan banyak disana. "Kau terluka Kyu?" Tanya Donghae dengan panik.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dengan sendu ia menatap Donghae. "Ini darahmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Oh! Donghae segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin di sampingnya. Ia usap salah satu bagian kepalanya, dimana selain rasa sakit? Rambutnya di bagian tersebut terasa lengket. Jelaslah Donghae tahu, itu darahnya sendiri. Di samping itu? Seakan teringat, ia lantas menatap sekitarnya. Lantai yang terasa kotor dan dingin, berikut dinding yang terlihat kusam dengan kulit yang mengelupas. Lembab! Juga gelap! Selanjutnya ia kembali mengarahkan pandangnya pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ini dimana Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya seketika sambil mengguncang tubuh sang adik.

"Hiks.." tangisan adalah balasannya. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Katakan Kyu! Jangan menangis. Kumohon.." desak Donghae tak sabar.

"Mereka memukulmu hingga berdarah!" adu Kyuhyun, tak memenuhi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kyu.."

"Mereka jahat!" raung Kyuhyun tak sabar. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae, melihat sang adik menangis menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun? Menangis untuknya.

"Baiklah," ungkap Donghae sedikit tenang. Ia lantas mendekap tubuh mungil sang adik dengan erat sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Jangan menangis, oke?" bujuk Donghae. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku takut, _hyung_!" Isak Kyuhyun kemudian.

Ya. Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dan lagi.. "Kenapa kau lepas kemajamu, huh? Kau bisa masuk angin!"

Kyuhyun lantas teringat. Dengan air mata tergenang di kedua sudut matanya, ia menatap kemeja di tangannya yang tak lagi putih. Kotor dan terdapat bercak darah milik Donghae, sang _hyung_. "Ini sudah kotor," ucapnya pelan.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Donghae membuka kemejanya lantas memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pakailah, kau bisa sakit. Ini begitu dingin! Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae. "Tapi pintunya terkunci, _hyung_! Mereka mengunci kita disini!"

Donghae kembali ingat. Meski ia tak tahu dimana kini dirinya dan Kyuhyun berada? Ruangan apa itu? Siapa 'mereka' yang Kyuhyun maksud? Namun jelaslah, bahwa mereka tengah dalam sebuah kasus penculikan! Donghae, sudah berada pada usia yang dapat mengertikan hal itu.

"Heechul _hyung_ akan menolong kita. Kau tenang saja," ucap Donghae menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mendongak pada wajah Donghae, lantas berkedip pelan. Donghae tersenyum dibuatnya, lantas mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Benar!"

"Apa _hyung_ akan menolong mereka juga?" Tutur Kyuhyun kemudian, mengundang satu tanya bagi Donghae.

"Mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan Donghae agar menatap pada sudut gelap yang lain di ruangan tersebut. Dimana itu, membuat Donghae menatap tak percaya. "Kyu, mereka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Mereka sudah disini saat kita datang. Ah! Bukan! saat kita diseret kemari. Mereka sudah ada disini!" jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Jelas Donghae membuka matanya lebar. Terdapat rasa tak percaya? Takut? Iba? Terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat beberapa orang di sudut gelap lain di ruangan tersebut.

Lampu temaram yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan itu, hanya mampu menerangi tengah ruangan saja, sehingga? Orang-orang itu, mendekati cahaya, guna menampakkan diri mereka di hadapan Donghae yang masih tak tahu akan kehadiran mereka.

"Kalian?" Tanya Donghae sedikit takut sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding, juga membawa serta Kyuhyun dengannya. "Siapa kalian?!"

Jelas sekali Donghae takut. Beberapa orang yang terlihat satu ukuran tubuh dengannya itu, mendekat, dengan baju tak layak? Juga, sangat sangat sangat kotor! Bahkan terlihat seperti bukan manusia di mata Donghae. Namun?

"Mereka tidak jahat," ucapan mulut kecil Kyuhyun membuat Donghae kembali mengernyit. "Mereka sama seperti kita, _hyung_.."

**...**

Gelak tawa terdengar, dari luar ruangannya, di malam yang Donghae rasa, semakin membuat ruangan tempatnya menjadi sangat gelap. Ia bergerak dari posisinya semula, dengan kaki yang terasa pegal, karena Kyuhyun yang tertidur di kedua pahanya sejak adik kecil itu, mengeluh mengantuk dan memilih tertidur di pangkuannya.

Satu pandangan Donghae berikan, pada sosok lain di ruangan tersebut yang belum tertidur juga. Sosok baru yang baru di kenalnya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam itu. Seorang anak laki-laki, dengan usia satu tahun di bawahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Dengan pelan Donghae bertanya, yang di balas dengan gelengan pelan pula. Lalu, "Kenapa? Ini sudah malam, Ryeowookie" satu nama baru bahkan terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

"Aku selalu tak bisa tidur, _hyung_. Aku ingin pulang.."

Donghae terdiam. Selanjutnya ia memutar bola matanya pada Kyuhyun, lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Ia tengah menerawang bahwa, mungkin saja sang adik merasakan hal yang sama dengan teman barunya tersebut.

"Akupun ingin pulang. Apa, kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?" Tanya Donghae kemudian. "Maksudku, mereka yang menyekap kita?"

Ryeowook kembali memberikan sebuah gelengan singkat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini bersama yang lainnya, eoh?" Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan lain, seolah rasa ingin tahunya saat ini, lebih besar melebihi apapun.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Mungkin sudah berminggu lamanya," jelas Ryeoowok dengan wajah sendunya sambil menatap Donghae. "Aku tak tahu, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membawaku kemari. Menyekapku disini, padahal.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae tak sabar saat Ryeowook malah menggantungkan ucapannya, memancing kembali rasa tak sabar bagi Donghae.

"Mereka baik _hyung_. Memberi kami makanan yang enak, meski tak pernah membiarkan kami keluar dari sini."

Donghae mendesah. Tak ada pencerahan yang dapat ia lihat. Otaknya bahkan sudah berfikir terlalu keras, bahkan sempat berfikir mungkin saja, sang penculik adalah musuh sang _hyung_? Keluarganya? Ataukah seseorang yang menginginkan uang keluarganya? Pemerasan?

Dan suara Ryeowook kembali menyentuh pendengaran Donghae di menit berikutnya. "Sebenarnya, mereka pernah bilang bahwa, kita akan mereka bebaskan jika sudah waktunya."

"Huh?"

"Aku tak tahu maksud mereka, _hyung_. Tapi itu benar! Kemarin, mereka membawa salah satu dari kami."

"Lantas mengapa mereka menyekap kita?" Tanya Donghae sambil menutup matanya erat, hingga "Oh!" Ia berjengit seketika, sambil berucap "apa kita akan dijual oleh mereka?"

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowookpun menggerutu akan lontaran Donghae yang terdengar seenaknya, dan juga mengerikan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak tahu," rutuk Ryeowook kemudian, untuk selanjutnya, keduanya kembali termakan suasana yang senyap. Hening. Hingga Donghae, mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen karet, dari saku kemeja miliknya yang tengah dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," balas Ryeowook sambil menyimpan permen tersebut dalam sakunya.

"Kenapa disimpan?"

"Kumakan nanti," sanggah Ryeowook lalu, ia kembali berujar "mereka bilang, dua hari lagi, mereka akan mengantarku pulang" dengan senyum terkembang.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm!" Angguk Ryeowook semangat.

"Aku tetap tak mengerti," tukas Donghae, "mereka.." ucap Donghae tertahan, saat dirasanya Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun tampak gelisah. Donghae dapat merasakan hal itu. ia lantas membenarkan posisi kepala Kyuhyun, berfikir bahwa, Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya semula. Tapi apa?

"Kyu.." Donghae memanggil nama Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Dapat Donghae rasa, keringat Kyuhyun yang terasa membasahi telapak tangannya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae panik, sambil terus mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang terasa dalam suhu yang tinggi.

"Dia kenapa _hyung_?" Ryeowookpun ikut membaur, mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sakit! Dia sakit Ryeowookie! Bagaimana ini!" Raung Donghae, panik melihat keadaan sang adik, untuk kemudian, ia dekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat sambil terus memanggil "Kyuhyunie!"

**...**

"Akh!"

Heechul meringis saat tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Maaf.." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengingat dalam hal ini, dirinya yang menabrak. Selain, ia sangat sadar ialah yang tak berhati-hati, atau lebih tepatnya sedang dalam keadaan yang kacau.

"Tak apa," Balas orang tersebut, hingga berlalu dari Heechul dan memasuki gerbang kumuh yang tinggi, dan entah mengantar orang tersebut pada rumah seperti apa? Karena nyatanya gerbang yang terlalu tinggi itu, menutup semuanya, disamping, untuk apa pula Heechul memikirkan hal tersebut? Maka ia kembali berjalan lunglai dimana mobil miliknya, berada tak jauh darinya.

Selang beberapa menit, Heechul telah kembali berada dalam mobilnya. Ia antukkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya. Menutup sebagian mukanya yang keruh itu. Dan dengan suara tertahan, ia bergumam "dimana kalian?" dalam lirihnya.

**...**

Sementara itu, masih di tempat yang sama, Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu cemas kala mendapati sang adik terisak dalam dekapannya. Anak seusia Kyuhyun, menangis serta merengek di kala sakit, adalah hal wajar. Selain itu, "demamnya tinggi!" Ucap Donghae begitu saja.

"Hiks," Kyuhyun terus menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia begitu menggigil, dengan wajah yang sudah seputih kertas.

"Ia kedinginan.." keluh Donghae sambil terus menggosok kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Padahal, kemeja miliknya yang besar itu, sudah menutup sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Juga, Ryeowook yang rela memberikan jaket lusuhnya, sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kita tunggu hingga pagi, _hyung_. Mereka akan datang membawa makanan." Ucap Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan Donghae, yang nyatanya? Sama sekali tak dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu, Ryeowookie!" Raung Donghae.

"Pulang! Hiks.." Selain itu, isakan Kyunyun terdengar lirih dan berhasil mengorek sedikit demi sedikit rasa tenang di hati Donghae. "_Hyung_.."

Donghae menahan nafasnya, untuk selanjutnya, ia berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, "kau ingin ku gendong, Kyu?".

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mencoba meraih wajah Donghae dengan kedua bola matanya yang terasa panas itu. Ia pandang Donghae lama, dan berakhir dengan satu anggukan di kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum di antara cemasnya. Dibantu Ryeowook, ia menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, lantas berjalan-jalan, bermaksud mengayun tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, di dalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Beberapa jam lagi, pagi tiba. Mereka akan datang. Mintalah bantuan mereka."

"Aku bahkan tak yakin, bisa meminta bantuan pada penjahat seperti mereka!" cecar Donghae, lalu melirik Ryeowook yang tengah mengamati jam di tangannya. Entahlah, Donghae baru menyadari, terdapat jam tangan di tangan Ryeowook. "Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini jam dua pagi.."

Bahkan Donghae tak dapat melihat ke arah luar, karena tak ada jendela sedikitpun disana. "Masih terlalu malam," rutuknya pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa sementara, nafas Kyuhyun saja, terasa sangat memburu, menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Dengan satu gerakan, Donghae membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. "Kyuhyunie, kau dengar _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae yang yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun, bahkan tak bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

"Ngghh.." satu jawaban Kyuhyun berikan dengan sebuah rintihan tertahan. Bahkan peluh yang ada, semakin banyak membasahi kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Kyu. Kau akan menurut padaku, bukan?" ungkap Donghae sambil menahan tangisnya. Pertahanannya runtuh, melihat keadaan sang adik yang terlihat begitu menderita.

"Hmm," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia sungguh terlihat lemas, bahkan tak sanggup berpegangan erat pada leher Donghae, hingga tangannya hanya terkulai disana, di kedua bahu Donghae, bersamaan dengan kepala yang tertidur nyaman di salah satu bahu Donghae tersebut.

"Kita akan pulang.." Ucap Donghae lagi, dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Iya, _hyung_.."

Kala itu, akhirnya Ryeowook kalah oleh rasa kantuknya. Ia tertidur sementara Donghae masih sibuk menahan tangisnya. "Maafkan _hyung_, ya?"

"Ya.." semakin pelan suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, akhirnya membuat Donghae menangis.

"Kau berjanji, akan membelikanku permen karet yang banyak, bukan?"

"Hm.."

"_Hyung _akan memaafkanmu, setelah kita pulang, dan kau sembuh," tutur Donghae, sambil berusaha menarik tangisnya, juga kembali membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae semakin kehilangan katanya. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk dengan air mata yang akhirnya keluar. Ia terisak pilu pada akhirnya..

"Kau tak membenciku lagi?"

Donghae kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Sebut namaku, _hyung_.."

Satu lirikan Donghae berikan pada Kyuhyun, yang tengah tersenyum di antara sakitnya. Tersenyum di antara wajah pucat, juga gumpalan keringat yang mengganggu kadar manis di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyunie.." Panggil Donghae dengan serak. "Kyuhyunie.." terus dan terus, dipanggilnya nama adik kecilnya tersebut, hingga dapat dirasanya, dengkuran halus dari mulut Kyuhyun, yang setidaknya, membuat hatinya tenang.

**...**

Pagipun tiba..

"Kemarin sore, dia menelponku dan mengatakan dia ada di jalan ini. Tapi setelah saya kemari, ia tak ada. Mungkin ia juga mencari adik kami." Terang Heechul tak sabar saat tak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan petugas kepolisian yang melewati tempatnya berada. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan satu lembar fhoto dari balik mantelnya. "Ini fhoto mereka. Saya yakin mereka hilang meski ini, belum 24 jam. Kuharap kalian dapat membantuku!"

Kedua polisi yang mendapat laporan mendadak dari Heechul itupun, segera mengamati fhoto yang ditunjukkan oleh Heechul. "Kami akan berusaha."

"Kumohon!" Desak Heechul penuh harap.

"Tenanglah, kami akan membantumu."

**...**

"Adik saya demam.."

Donghae mengadu, kala seorang pria dewasa datang sambil membawa makanan pagi ke ruangan tersebut.

Satu tatapan Donghae dapatkan dari laki-laki tersebut, tanpa jawaban, jika saja Donghae tak kembali berkata dan mengatakan "bisakah kalian mengobatinya? Kumohon.."

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk tak jelas, untuk selanjutnya, ia menghubungi seseorang dengan segera.

Beberapa menit Donghae amati, dan pria itu, kembali menatapnya sambil berucap "biarkan aku membawa adikmu." Donghae mengernyit seketika sambil mendekap kuat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak akan terjadi apapun pada adikmu, percayalah.."

"Bohong!" Tukas Donghae.

"Tsk. Lantas apa maumu bocah?!" ucap pria itu sambil memberikan satu dorongan pada kepala Donghae dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Biarkan aku ikut dan melihat!"

"Dasar sial!" Rutuk sang pria, lantas menjambak rambut Donghae dan menyeret Donghae menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dan membuat Donghae meringis dibuatnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Hah?!" Teriaknya tepat di wajah Donghae. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau dan adikmu ini sedang mencoba untuk kabur dari kami?!"

Donghae menatap ke arah pria tersebut dengan tatapan benci. Tak ada rasa takut, meski, genggaman tangan sang pria pada rambutnya semakin menguat, menyisakan rasa yang begitu sakit, membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia, Joongie-_ya_! Lihat! Adiknya benar-benar sakit."

Donghae mengamati, seseorang baru yang datang dengan dengan tenangnya dan baru saja menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Hingga rambutnya terlepas, Donghae mencoba merangkak, ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat menahan tangisnya. Maka, "jangan menangis, Kyu.." bisik Donghae setelahnya.

"Kau boleh ikut dan melihat. Kami akan benar-benar mengobati adikmu."

Tak jelas itu siapa, namun? Kali ini terdengar lebih lembut di telinga Donghae. Terdengar nyaman, membuat Donghae tanpa segan, bertanya, "siapa namamu, _hyung_?"

"Hanya panggil _hyung_saja, itu sudah cukup." Jawab orang tersebut sambil mengusap kepala Donghae. "Ayo ikut denganku.." Ajaknya, hingga Donghae bangkit serta membawa Kyuhyun, diikuti dua orang dewasa tersebut.

Sementara itu, "Donghae _hyung_.."

Donghae mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya. Maka ia kembali menoleh. Setelahnya, dilihatnya Ryeowook yang membuka jam tangan miliknya, lantas menyerahkannya pada Donghae. "Ini.."

"Hey.." Donghae akan menyela jika saja tangan Ryeowook tak mencegahnya dan berkata "ambilah! Aku takut, aku sudah mereka bawa saat kau datang kemari lagi. Aku takut, kita tak bisa bertemu lagi."

Donghae menatap Ryeowook lama, lalu mengangguk. Namun, "kita akan keluar dari sini bersama" bisik Donghae di telinga Ryeowook.

Satu senyuman Ryeowook berikan untuk Donghae. Ia lantas mengangguk pasti. "Semoga saja!"

**...**

Donghae tertegun saat kakinya pertama kali keluar dari ruangan yang sudah satu hari itu menyekapnya. Ia disuguhi sebuah lorong panjang, dimana ada begitu banyak pintu di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Terlalu luas, hingga ia berfikir 'akan kemana jika aku lari nanti!' karena nyatanya, tak terlihat seberkas cahayapun dari lorong tersebut yang menampakkan sisi luar tempat tersebut.

Lalu, "Jangan banyak melamun! Cepatlah jika tak ingin tertinggal.." suara bentakan, langsung membahana, mengusik fikiran Donghae.

Satu lagi yang membuat Donghae tertegun adalah, saat dirinya di arahkan pada satu ruangan, dengan banyak alat medis. Bahkan ada beberapa bangsal kosong disana, juga ada banyak alat operasi.

"Apa ini rumah sakit? Apa kalian dokter?" jelas Donghae bertanya, sementara Kyuhyun sudah di baringkan di salah satu bangsal, yang tak bisa dikatakan bersih, dengan kasur dan juga selimut yang agak kusam, juga sisi besinya yang berkarat. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, sementara dua orang tadi memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian menculik kami?" Tanya Donghae lagi, meski tak ada jawaban sedikitpun. "Kenapa kami dibawa kemari, _hyung_? Katakan!" Desak Donghae. Namun..

_BRAK._

Satu gebrakan membuat Donghae terhenyak seketika. Dan lagi "Jangan banyak bertanya, bocah! Kau tak berhak bertanya!" satu bentakan membuat Donghae merenggut, lalu terdiam dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun.

Di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, para penjahat itu, nampak berdikusi dengan nyaman di depan Donghae.

"Sudah ada persiapan? Siapa yang akan pulang hari ini?"

"Seharusnya tak ada. Tapi, mengingat, kau datang hari ini, bukan besok, jadi, jadwal yang pulang hari esok, kita pindahkan menjadi hari ini."

Donghae mengerjap tak mengerti dengan percakapan dua orang dewasa tersebut. Maka ia menyerah dan memilih mengamati Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur setelah mendapat satu suntikan dari _hyung_, yang enggan menyebutkan namanya tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, "kau akan menunggunya disini?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar salah satu di antara mereka bertanya padanya. Dan Donghae? tentu saja hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan mencoba kabur kemanapun, karena, ada banyak penjaga disini." Jelas pria yang tadi menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kejam diiringi banyak gonggongan anjing di luar, yang entah di luar mana.

Donghae mangangguk takut karena, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tunggu adikmu dengan baik jika kau ingin dia selamat."

_Deg._

Donghae semakin takut mendengarnya hingga ia, hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Beberapa jam setelah kedua orang tadi pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, Donghae tak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun, hingga ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah di genggamnya bergerak.

"Kyu.." Panggil Donghae yang disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya panasmu turun," ucapnya lantas membantu Kyuhyun agar terduduk. "Dengar.." ucapnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan keluar dari sini. Kau bisa berjalan, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang, dimana di atas mereka, terdapat lampu operasi yang menambah suasana menjadi mengerikan, padahal Kyuhyun tak habis melakukan operasi apapun. Jelas saja itu membuktikan, bahwa keduanya tengah berada di ruang operasi.

"Ini dimana, _hyung_? Aku takut," adu Kyuhyun.

"Akupun tak tahu. Kita akan keluar, tapi.." ucap Donghae tertahan sambil menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. "Kau tunggu dulu, _hyung _akan pastikan keadaannya aman. Tunggu sebentar," lanjut Donghae sambil berlalu, menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

_Tap._

_Tap._

Dengan perlahan, Donghae mengendap dan mengintip di balik pintu yang ia buka sedikit. Matanya mencoba memutar, melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Apa yang ia dapat?

Lorong yang gelap menjadi saksi, dinding dan juga lantaipun menjadi saksi bisu atas semuanya. Waktu yang berjalan terasa lambat, datang menghampiri Donghae, kala ia mendengar suara gesekan dua benda, dimana, satu ranjang dorong, berjalan, atas dorongan dua orang yang kembali asing di mata Donghae.

Ranjang itu bergerak perlahan, melewati pintunya berada. Matanya membulat mencoba mencari tahu, apa yang berada di atas ranjang berjalan tersebut, yang hanya tertutup kain putih tipis saja.

Semua orang tahu, bahwa mayatlah yang biasanya berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Namun Donghae belum sepenuhnya yakin, hingga matanya terbuka lebar, saat..

_Pluk.._

Satu bungkus permen karet jatuh ke lantai, dari tangan pucat yang terkulai, berasal dari balik selimut putih nan tipis di atas ranjang itu. Donghae sangat yakin akan keberadaan permen karet tersebut. Hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang memiliknya, dan juga? Satu orang yang baru ia beri permen tersebut tadi malam.

"Ryeowook.." gumam Donghae.

Di antara detik yang terasa melambat itu, bahkan Kyuhyun saja, tengah bersantai di atas ranjangnya sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya juga mengamati Donghae yang tengah memunggunginya.

Sementara itu, Donghae tengah memutar otaknya..

_"Mereka bilang, aku akan pulang dua hari lagi.."_

_"Seharusnya tak ada. Tapi, mengingat, kau datang hari ini, bukan besok, jadi, jadwal yang pulang hari esok, kita pindahkan menjadi hari ini." _

Donghae dapat mengingat semuanya. Mungkinkah? Hingga Donghae berfikir, apa maksud dari kata 'pulang' di tempat asing tersebut? ia menjadi semakin tak sabar, hingga dengan satu kebodohan, yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia maafkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ia mendobrak pintu yang sejak tadi diintipnya tersebut.

"RYEOWOOKIE!" Teriaknya, membuat ranjang yang tengah di dorong itu, terhenti saat baru saja akan melewati sebuah pintu. Perlahan Donghae berjalan, lantas memungut permen karet yang terjatuh di sekitar kakinya. Dengan nafas memburu ia menatap orang yang tengah mendorong ranjang, yang Donghae fikir, Ryeowooklah yang terbaring disana itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" Raung Donghae dengan tangis tertahan. "Kalian pembunuh!" Teriak Donghae keras.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan bermaksud melihat apa yang terjadi pada Donghae? Namun, belum sempat ia dapat meraih sang _hyung_, tubuh mungilnya terangkat, membuatnya menjerit ketakutan. "_HYUNG!" _teriaknya, membuat Donghae menoleh padanya.

Belum reda akan amarahnya, Donghae kembali dibuat terkejut saat salah satu orang yang tadi sempat merawat Kyuhyun, telah menyekap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Juga, "merepotkan!" adalah satu bisikan kecil di telinganya, dan berakhir dengan satu bekapan pada mulutnya, yang perlahan, mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Donghae tak tahu, sejak kapan di belakangnya ada orang lain? Yang jelas, yang terakhir kali dapat ia ingat adalah, jeritan Kyuhyun yang bahkan, pernah di dengarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jangan! Donge _hyung_...!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah? Sebenernya, tadinya cerita ini mau saya buat oneshot saja, tapi? Lihatlah, ini panjang bukan? -_- bahkan tak bisa saya selesaikan dalam 2 chapter saja. Maaaffffff! Y.Y chapter depan saja endnya ya? Satu lagi, ini masuk ****_chrime _****gak sih? :D**

**Apalagi yang ingin kalian ketahui? Aih! Salam kenal dulu ya, buat nama yang sebenarnya baru aku baca di chapter kemaren. :')**

**Juga? Adakah yang ingin baca ****_preview_**** chapter depan? Saya beri sedikit. :D**

_"Bahkan anak-anak pengemis di jalan ini menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, diikuti dengan banyak kasus penculikan setelahnya! Kamipun tengah menyelidiki kasus ini.."_

_"Itu adalah gerbang, dimana di dalamnya terdapat rumah sakit kosong yang sudah tak terpakai.."_

_Di bawah hujan yang dingin itu, Heechul bahkan tak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat, apa yang berada dalam mobil yang baru saja tumpah, tertabrak olehnya. Karena? Di balik garasi belakang yang terbuka itu? terdapat tas besar, dalam keadaan yang terbuka setengahnya. Seorang anak, ah! Bukan! Tubuh seorang anak, dengan ukuran sama, seperti milik salah satu adiknya, meringkuk di dalam sana, dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan terlihat tak bernyawa. Dengan bergetar, Heechul mencoba menyibak tas tersebut, berusaha mencari wajah sang mayat. Hingga, dengan lirih ia bergumam "Donghae.."_

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**.**

Masih di tempat yang sama. Heechul tengah berdiri dalam diam, tepat di dekat sebuah telepon umum. Telepon yang sangat Heechul yakini, pernah tersentuh tangan sang adik, Donghae saat terakhir menghubungi dirinya. Ia tak pernah berfikir untuk menyinggahi tempat lain, selain tempat tersebut.

Udara teramat dingin malam itu. Bahkan, terlihat di setiap hembusan nafas seorang Kim Heechul yang terlihat mengepul di udara. Wajahnya tak dapat sekalipun meninggalkan sebuah raut cemas sejak kejadian menghilangnya, kedua adik yang begitu disayanginya. Jelas saja..

Selang beberapa menit menjelang, sorot lampu terang menghampirinya, juga suara mesin yang mendekat ke arahnya. Benar! Itu adalah sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobil miliknya.

Heechul tertarik untuk melihat, hingga, cahaya meredup, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia keluarkan kedua tangannya dari balik jaket hitam yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Dan terakhir, ia menyambut seseorang tersebut, dengan sebuah bungkukan sopan.

"Maaf. Apa anda sudah lama menunggu?"

Heechul tersenyum. Sosok di depannya sama sekali tak menyeramkan. "Tidak. Akupun baru beberpa menit lalu tiba disini," jawabnya dengan tenang, sambil sedikit melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya.

"Tan Hankyung," ujar sosok itu, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Heechul, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh Heechul sambil membalas, dengan mengucap namanya, "Kim Heechul," ucapnya.

Hankyung memutar kepalanya, mencoba melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Umh, kita akan bicara disini?" tanyanya, sambil menatap Heechul dengan ragu.

"Owh!" Heechul menyadari hal tersebut. "Tidak," bantahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan, terakhir kali adikku menghubungiku adalah lewat sebuah telepon umum. Aku sangat yakin, dia memakai telepon ini, karena? Tak ada telepon umum lain selain ini. Saya sudah mencari di sepanjang jalanan ini."

Satu helaan nafas keluar, dari sosok yang baru saja ditemui Heechul tersebut. "Aku mengerti, tapi? Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

**...**

Suara detak jam terdengar jelas, karena tak ada suara lain yang dapat menyainginya. Ruangan yang sangat sepi dan sangat gelap, dimana seolah tak ada satupun mahluk yang ingin menghuninya. Kumuh! Namun ruangan, dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, menjadi saksi saat seseorang, melewatinya. seseorang, dengan satu tubuh membebani bahunya.

Tubuh yang terlampau lemas, karena tak dalam keadaan sadar. Tubuh itu terkulai disana, entah bernyawa ataukah tidak. Entah bernafas atau tidak. itu adalah Donghae..

Donghae yang diboyong, entah menuju ruangan mana, di antara banyak ruangan di lorong itu. Lorong gelap yang bahkan usai mengantar sesosok mayat, yang Donghae pikir, adalah sosok kawan barunya, Ryeowook.

Lantas Kyuhyun?

"Donge _hyung_! jangan! Aku tak mau!" bocah kecil itu terus meronta, dan menjerit keras saat tangan kekar yang entah milik siapa Kyuhyun tak tahu, membawanya ke lantai yang lain, dan sempat menuruni anak tangga.

"Ssst!" Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap pria yang membawanya tersebut. "Diamlah, anak manis! _Hyung _tak akan menyakitimu."

Dengan suara serak Kyuhyun menjawab "_hyung _siapa? Aku ingin bertemu Donghe _hyung_."

Pria itu tersenyum lantas mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Jadi namanya, Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lantas meraih lengan sosok baru tersebut. Dengan isak dan penuh harap, ia berujar "aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kumohon!"

Namun sosok itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa," ungkapnya, lantas mendorong kecil tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah ruangan, lagi. Entah ada berapa banyak ruangan di tempat tersebut? Karena Kyuhyun kembali di bawa pada satu ruangan yang terlihat lebih nyaman. Yang terpenting adalah, ruangan yang setidaknya, memiliki cahaya yang cukup.

"Ini dimana?" kembali Kyuhyun bersuara dalam getarnya, serta melihat sekitarnya.

"Ini ruanganku. Tenanglah, kau ingin minum?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya yang basah karena air mata yang belum sempat mengering disana. Ia lantas mengangguk kecil, membuat sosok itu beranjak pada sudut ruangan, dimana terdapat air minum disana. Dan saat itulah, Kyuhyun membagi arah pandangnya, pada sebuah meja kerja, dimana sebuah nama terpampang disana. "Kim Jonghyun?" ungkapnya membuat sosok tadi melihat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, lantas kembali bertanya, "itu namamu, _hyung_?"

"Hm.."

"Apa kau orang baik?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mendekati Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Apa aku terlihat jahat?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bersamaan dengan air putih yang tengah ia teguk.

"Kau ingin bertemu _hyung_mu? Tapi _hyung_mu sepertinya sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun lantas terdiam, meletakkan gelas di tangannya di atas meja, lalu berbalik menatap Siwon. "Bohong!" tukasnya dengan tegas.

"Itu benar.."

"BOHONG! Kau bohong!" jerit Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Dia tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Kau bohong!"

Jonghyun, segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau tak usah takut. _Hyung _bisa menjagamu disini.."

"Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun, bersamaan dengan petir menyambar di luar sana. Petir yang datang, bersamaan dengan satu seringaian yang nampak pada bibir Jonghyun, juga, tak lupa ia berucap "tapi belum saatnya kau pulang, anak manis. Kau, akan pulang jika waktumu tiba.."

**...**

"Saya memang tengah menyelidiki kasus ini," satu kalimat terlontar, menyentuh pendengaran Heechul.

"Maksud anda? Jadi bukan hanya kedua adik saya yang hilang?" tanya Heechul tak sabar.

"Ya. Anda benar. Ini sudah terjadi sejak satu tahun terakhir ini," jelas Hankyung.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, bahkan membuat celana yang dikenakan Heechul, terkena beberapa tetes air tersebut, mengingat, dirinya tengah berada di bawah sebuah tenda? Ah! Tepatnya sebuah kedai kecil, tak jauh dari telepon umum, yang sempat dikunjunginya.

Dalam dingin itu? Heechul merekatkan kesepuluh jarinya. "Lalu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini aneh! Bahkan anak-anak pengemis di jalan ini menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, diikuti dengan banyak kasus penculikan setelahnya! Sehingga Kamipun tengah menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tak ada kemajuan. Mereka menghilang begitu saja! Sebenarnya, kami pihak kepolisian, terbagi ke dalam beberapa tim, dan disebar pada tempat yang dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian mereka."

"Termasuk jalan ini?"

"Lihat saja jalan yang sepi ini? Bahkan, sepanjang jalan ini, seolah tak ada yang hidup!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua adikku?" Heechul seakan egois, tak peduli pada apapun yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya menginginkan adiknya berada dalam genggamannya kembali. Itu saja, yang tertulis di matanya.

"Semoga kasus ini segera terpecahkan dengan segera. Bersabarlah, Heechul-_si_."

Heechul menerawang jauh. Ia terlihat terlalu cemas. Namun sesuatu melintas dalam otaknya. "Itu.." ucapnya ragu, "apa yang berada di balik gerbang itu?"

Gerbang! Ya, sebuah gerbang yang sempat menarik perhatian Heechul beberapa saat lalu. Dan gerbang itu? Masih berada dalam jarak pandang mereka kini. meski dalam gelap?

"Itu adalah gerbang, dimana di dalamnya terdapat rumah sakit kosong yang sudah tak terpakai.."

"Tak terpakai?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya. Kosong semenjak kebakaran 3 tahun lalu. Sudah lama.."

"Lalu, bisakah kalian memeriksa tempat tersebut?"

"Sudah, tapi? Kami tak menemukan apapun disana," jelas Hankyung, yang terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya, saat tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering. "Hallo.." ucapnya..

Heechul hanya mengamati dalam diam, hingga ia melirik pada pemilik kedai yang tengah ia singgahi. "apa, kau sudah lama disini?"

"Ya?" sang pemilik kedai kembali bertanya.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" ulang Heechul, yang mengira suaranya teredam hujan.

"Iya."

Heechul mengangguk. "Benarkah gedung itu benar-benar kosong?" tanyanya lagi sambil kembali menunjuk ke arah gedung rumah sakit. "Kemarin, aku berpapasan dengan seseorang, yang kemudian memasuki gerbang tersebut," jelasnya.

Namun apa? Sang pemilik kedai menggeleng kaku, lantas menyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan beberapa barang. Heechul jelas merasa heran. Namun ia tak ingin menyerah pada rasa bingungnya. "Apa ada jalan lain masuk kesana selain gerbang ini?"

"Tak ada. Gerbang belakang, bahkan, sudah tak pernah terbuka sama sekali," jawab sang pemilik kedai, membuat otak Heechul terus berputar. Ia lalu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah pedagang tersebut, "kau tidak.."

"Heechul-_si_.." satu panggilan membuat perkataan Heechul tersendat. "ya?" balasnya.

"Seorang ibu bermarga Kim, baru saja melaporkan, soal anaknya yang hilang. Dan kau tahu? Mereka meminta uang tebusan untuk anaknya."

"Apa?"

Satu tepukan pelan Heechul rasakan di bagian lengannya. "Tenanglah, ini suatu perkembangan. Dengan begini, kami bisa menyelidiki kasusnya perlahan. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Akan kuberitahu jika ada kabar lagi. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang!"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Ia lantas mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk pergi, menerobos hujan, sementara ia? Membalikkan tubuhnya pada sang pemilik kedai. Pria yang cukup tua? Dengan tubuh yang tambun serta berkumis? Dan kotor!

"Apakah aku bisa meminjam payungmu?"

"Huh?" sang pemilik kedai sedikit terkejut, karena ia tengah berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya.

Heechul mendesah, lantas mengulang ucapannya. "Kupinjam payungmu, boleh?"

"Oh! Tentu saja, silahkan.."

**...**

_Plak._

Satu bunyi tamparan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Tetap, ruangan yang terlihat mengerikan, dengan banyak alat operasi? Serta?

Bahkan tubuh Donghae berada di salah satu ranjang, dan hanya dengan selimut tipis putih yang menutup tubuhnya, sedang tak satupun pakaian melekat di kulitnya. Juga? Dengan mata tertutup damai.

"Ceroboh! Kenapa kau lakukan itu Joongie-_ya_?! Kau meminta tebusan untuk apa? Untuk mayat anaknya?" Jonghyun berteriak murka, tepat pada wajah sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, dengan nama yang hampir sama? Joongie? Atau hanya nama panggilan saja? Entahlah..

_"Hyung.. _aku.."

Jonghyun menghempaskan tubuh sang adik ke lantai. Ia mendesah kecewa sambil berucap "sudah susah payah kita menyembunyikan semua jejak! Apa jadinya jika satu mayat saja bisa mereka temukan? Sebenarnya untuk apa uang itu? Aku punya banyak uang!"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sekarang dimana mayatnya, huh?"

"Itu.."

"DIMANA?!"

"Sudah akan di antarkan, oleh yang lain.."

Jonghyun menengadahkan wajahnya. "Astaga! Jadi bukan hanya kau?" tanyanya tak percaya. "untung saja ayah masih berjaga di kedai, kalian brengsek!" umpatnya sambil menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya, lantas berbicara dengan cepat. "ayah! Hentikan mobil yang akan keluar lewat gerbang belakang. Sekarang!"

**...**

Sementara itu, Heechul berada di bawah lindungan payung yang sempit. Benda yang akan melindunginya dari basah, meski dingin, tetap menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tengah berjalan di bawah hujan, menelusuri bagian jalan, yang mengitari gedung rumah sakit kosong, yang menurut cerita, sama sekali tak berpenghuni? Namun..

"Aku tak yakin!" bantahnya..

Terus ia berjalan, hingga dengan rasa terkejut yang langsung menyambarnya. Yang benar saja! Bahkan sebuah mobil baru saja keluar dari gerbang belakang gedung tersebut.

"Gotcha!" ujar Heechul, tersenyum di antara bibirnya yang sudah terasa membeku karena dingin. Ia menyeringai, merasa menang atas apa yang telah ia lihat. Mobil itu bahkan melewati dirinya begitu saja.

Lantas apa yang dilakukannya?

Dengan cepat Heechul memutar arah. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya. Namun, teringat akan payung yang memang bukanlah miliknya, Heechul berniat mengembalikkan benda tersebut.

Tak sampai satu menit ia tiba di kedai, dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia lalu menyimpan payungnya begitu saja karena tengah dalam keadaan tergesa. Ya. Ia lantas hendak kembali ke dalam mobilnya, jika saja, jauh lurus disana, ia tak melihat sosok pria tambun, yang ia yakini adalah pemilik kedai yang ia kenal, meski dalam hujan. Juga? Pria tersebut yang kini terlihat berbincang, dengan seseorang yang berada dalam mobil.

"Itu.." jelas Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mobil tersebut, adalah mobil yang tengah dia incar, yang kini hendak memutar arah? "Shit!" Heechul mengumpat lantas dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya.

Sorot lampu terang Heechul dapati di menit berikutnya. Sorot lampu, dari mobil yang baru saja akan ia kejar sebenarnya. Tentu saja tepat menyorot ke arahnya, karena Heechul menghalangi jalan mereka. Bahkan dengan klakson yang berulang, Heechul tetap tak bergeming. Dan di dalam mobilnya, ia menghubungi seseorang..

"Hallo! Aku menemukannya, Tan Hankyung! Pergilah ke rumah sakit kosong yang tadi kita bicarakan. Mereka disini!"

Tak sampai disitu, karena pria tambun pemilik kedai, juga mengenalnya bukan? Ia bergabung bersama mobil itu, lantas melaju entah kemana. Mencari jalan lain, mungkin?

Heechulpun tak bodoh, dan tak diam. Ia injak gas, dan melaju, mengejar mobil tersebut..

Tak ada waktu untuk berleha! Heechul mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin, bahkan ketika mobil itu, ternyata bergerak lebih cepat. Ia tak peduli. Kecepatan laju mobilnyapun terus meningkat, hingga, dengan keberanian yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, dengan satu gerakan, ia mencoba menyalip mobil tersebut, dan berakhir dengan gesekan antara mobil keduanya.

Heechul terus menyudutkan mobil tersebut, hingga akhirnya, mobil tersebut harus bersentuhan dengan pembatas jalan, dan membuat satu benturan tak terelakkan.

_BRAK._

Benturan hebat terjadi, beriringan dengan mobil yang terbalik, serta menggerus aspal dalam jarak lumayan jauh.

Heechul sendiri, berhasil mengendalikan kendaraannya, dan terhenti dengan nafas memburu. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan melihat mobil yang ia kejar, sudah dalam posisi terbalik. Satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya, menghampiri serta melihat isi dari mobil tersebut.

Di bawah hujan yang dingin itu, Heechul bahkan tak pernah menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat, apa yang berada dalam mobil yang baru saja tumpah, tertabrak olehnya. Karena? Di balik garasi belakang yang terbuka itu? terdapat tas besar, dalam keadaan yang terbuka setengahnya. Seorang anak, ah! Bukan! Tubuh seorang anak, dengan ukuran sama, seperti milik salah satu adiknya, meringkuk di dalam sana, dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan terlihat tak bernyawa. Dengan bergetar, Heechul mencoba menyibak tas tersebut, berusaha mencari wajah sang mayat. Hingga, dengan lirih ia bergumam "Donghae.." karena terlalu takut, benarkah itu adiknya?

Polisipun berdatangan tak lama kemudian. Menghampiri Heechul yang terpaku di tempatnya dengan lutut yang terasa lemas, padahal? Keadaan di sekitarnya mendadak ramai.

"Anda harus ikut kami.." ujar salah satu polisi.

Heechul bergeming. Ia lantas menunjuk ke arah tas di depannya tersebut. "Bisakah kalian membukanya untukku?"

Tak ada masalah. Salah satu polisi segera membukanya, meski iapun, terlihat terkejut setelah melihat isi dari tas tersebut lantas menghubungi temannya. "Satu mayat di temukan!" ucapnya, lantas kembali pada Heechul yang kini terduduk sambil menangis, menutupi wajahnya.

Sang polisi melihat gelagat aneh Heechul, lalu bertanya "apa anda mengenalnya?"

Satu usapan Heechul berikan pada wajahnya. Ia menahan nafasnya sambil berucap "Tidak!".

**...**

Jonghyun memakai sepasang sarung tangan sambil terus menatap ke arah tubuh Donghae. "Mungkin ayah sudah menghentikannya, Joongie-_ya. _Tak usah menyesal terlalu larut! Maafkan aku karena menamparmu tadi.." ucapnya.

"Perasaanku tak enak, _hyung_.."

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya, selesaikan urusan kita hari ini."

"Adiknya?"

Siwon menatap sang adik. "Adik siapa?"

"Adik anak ini.." tunjuknya pada Donghae, yang masih saja menutup matanya. Tentu saja, ia masih berada dalam pengaruh obat bius? Mungkin.

"Aku lupa karena ulahmu, dasar bodoh! Tapi ia berada di ruanganku tadi. Kupikir dia aman disana."

Benarkah Kyuhyun aman?

Nyatanya anak itu tengah kebosanan, dan juga? Dengan tubuh bergetar takut, karena suara petir yang terus menyambar. Ia hanya terduduk di sebuah kursi kerja, jika saja tak melihat, ada banyak kunci di atas meja.

"Kunci?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ada begitu banyak kunci, membuatnya ingin mencoba? Karena ia berucap "mungkin saja _hyung,_ mereka sekap lagi.."

**...**

Di lain tempat, Heechul tengah terpaku, menatap sedih pada mayat seorang anak, yang sekiranya, satu usia dengan Donghae. Ia begitu sakit, apalagi disaat mendengar dari tim medis, yang mengatakan bahwa "semua organnya hilang!". Memang dapat terlihat, dari tubuh yang mendapat banyak jahitan itu. Tubuh yang tanpa isi!

Begitu pucat! Perlahan Heechul meraih tangan tubuh tersebut. "Sakitkah?" tanyanya. "Jahat sekali mereka!"

Hingga detik berikutnya, terdengar jeritan memilukan dari mulut seorang ibu yang dengan segera menghampiri mayat tersebut. "Ryeowook-_ah_!" membuat jantung Heechul segera berdetak hebat. Ia hampiri siapapun yang ada, dengan kalap, "Adik saya!" teriaknya, seolah tak ingin kejadian serupa kedua adiknya tersebut. "Kalian harus menemukan mereka segera!"

**...**

Dengan langkah kecil, Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga yang sempat dituruninya. Ia sangat yakin, hanya satu lantai. Sepi dan? Memang tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Bukan hal aneh jika ia melihat ada banyak ruang disana. Namun,

"Donghae _hyung_ di ruangan yang mana?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ada dua ruangan yang saling menghadap tepat di dekatnya. Ruang pertama di lantai tersebut. Tak ada pilihan lain, selain..

"Kubuka semuanya!" tutur bocah itu sambil memilah banyak kunci di tangannya, lantas membuka ruangan-ruangan tersebut satu persatu.

Satu pintu, berhasil Kyuhyun buka. Dan isinya?

Kyuhyun mengedip tak percaya. Ia melihat ada beberapa anak seperti dirinya disana. Keadaan yang sama saat ia di sekap satu hari lalu. Namun ia terlihat tak peduli, lalu bertanya "apa _hyung_ku tak ada disini?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuktikan bahwa Donghae memang tak ada disana. Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. Tapi sesuatu terlintas di otak pintarnya. "Hey! Mereka bilang kalian boleh pulang.."

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun tak peduli akan reaksi anak-anak tersebut. Ia sungguh tak peduli, karena ia, hanya ingin menemukan Donghae. Maka? Dengan cepat, ia berusaha memasuki ruangan lain.

Sedang di salah satu ruangan, "apa kita akan mengambil semua organnya juga kali ini?"

Jonghyun menatap tubuh Donghae, lantas berujar "harus!" sambil mulai mengarahkan satu pisau. Akan tetapi, suara ribut mulai terdengar mengusiknya. "Kenapa di luar sangat ribut, Joongie-_ya_? Coba kau lihat!" titahnya, sementara ia, mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh Donghae, yang sekiranya, bagian yang akan terlebih dulu ia sayat, mungkin..

Sang adikpun melangkah ke arah pintu, dan tak lama? "_Hyung_! Semua anak keluar dari ruangannya!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa!" Decak Jonghyun sambil meraba bagian sakunya, namun? "Oh! Kuncinya tertinggal di ruanganku!"

"Huh?"

"Anak itu yang melakukannya. Cepat hentikan semuanya!" ujarnya panik, lantas kembali membuka sarung tangannya, dan membenahi semua alat.

Namun di luar dugaan, semua menjadi bertambah ribut. "Hya! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian keluar!" Teriak Jonghyun kalap, saat mendapat semua ruangan terbuka lebar.

Tak ada yang mendengar. Semua masih ribut. Semua anak ribut, hingga satu bunyi keras, dari barang yang sengaja Jonghyun benturkan pada dinding, mengagetkan semuanya. "Kubilang berhenti!" sergahnya.

Tidak. semua tak berhenti dan malah semakin kacau. Semua anak menjerit ketakutan dan berlari tanpa arah.

"Aish!" Rutuk Jonghyun bersama adiknya. Dan kemudian, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan peringatan polisi tepat di luar gedung tersebut.

"Agh! Apa yang terjadi! Joongie-_ya_! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi _hyung_?"

"SEKARANG!"

**...**

Heechul bergegas menembus kumpulan polisi yang berkerumun tepat di depan gedung rumah sakit yang kabarnya, sudah tak terpakai itu.

Ia menatap takjub, pada banyak anak di sekitarnya. Matanya terus mencari, mencari dan mencari, hingga seorang Tan Hankyung yang ia lihat. "Ya!" panggilnya, membuat Hankyung melihat ke arahnya, lantas segera menghampirinya.

"Saya sempat ragu dengan laporanmu tapi? Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba banyak anak keluar dari gedung ini. Belum pasti apakah mereka sengaja membebaskan anak-anak ini, atau tidak."

"Lantas penculiknya? Adikku?" tanya Heechul tak sabar.

"Ada begitu banyak anak. Aku tak tahu yang mana adikmu. Carilah adikmu terlebih dahulu. Penculiknya, sudah kami amankan! Kau tenang saja.."

Heechul menggeleng. "Mereka tak ada!" ucapnya dengan sedih. "Aku mengenal adikku! Mereka tak ada disini." Ujar Heechul sambil terus mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung kemudian. Iapun trelihat sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Apa di dalam sudah tak ada orang?"

"Hm.."

"Tapi aku harus melihatnya!" ucap Heechul sambil berlalu ke dalam gedung.

"Hey!"

**...**

Begitu luas, juga menyeramkannya rumah sakit kosong tersebut, namun tak menghentikan langkah Heechul untuk memasuki gedung tersebut. Bahkan Tan Hankyung terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya.

"Donghae-_a_! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Teriak Heechul memanggil nama kedua adiknya.

Hankyungpun melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia terus mengikuti Heechul hingga menapaki lantai dua. Barulah Hankyung tertarik pada sebuah ruangan. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan meninggalkan Heechul yang terus berjalan di depannya.

"Ini.." menakjubkan! Bahkan Hankyung menemukan banyak mayat di ruangan tersebut. Mayat yang ia yakini, sudah tak berisi? Ia sendiri sudah tahu kasusnya seperti apa. Lantas? Ia segera memanggil kawannya yang lain, lalu memberikan sebuah perintah untuk mengamankan mayat-mayat tersebut, sedang dirinya, kembali menghampiri Heechul, yang nyatanya sudah meneriaki namanya, dan itu? terdengar di ruangan yang paling sudut.

"Kemarilah!" suara Heechul kembali terdengar membahana, membuat Hankyung melangkah cepat. Ia memasuki ruang dimana Heechul berada di dalamnya. Dan..

"Ini adikku! Ya Tuhan, Donghae! Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu!"

Hankyung menghampiri Heechul, lantas membuka jasnya, dan segera membungkus tubuh Donghae. Heechulpun tak diam. Dengan segera ia gendong tubuh Donghae.

"Kita bawa dia keluar dulu,".

"Ya Tuhan!" racau Heechul, "ya Tuhan, dia baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Setibanya di luar, Hankyung mengarahkan Heechul, agar membawa Donghae pada sebuah ambulance, lantas memanggil tim medis. "Adakah selimut? Berikan kami selimut!"

Selimut? Hanya ada selimut tipis seadanya, namun cukup banyak, sehingga mereka lantas membungkus tubuh Donghae secepatnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul panik, mendapati Donghae yang tak juga membuka matanya. "Dia tak terluka bukan?!" tanya Heechul semakin panik.

"Ya! Buka matamu, Hae. Donghae!"

**...**

"Bangun, Hae! Pemalas!"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, yang baru saja terbuka. Semua tampak terlalu silau, bahkan disaat bayangan Heechul tampak, sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

"_Hyung_.."

"Ya?"

Donghae segera bangkit, untuk selanjutnya, dapat ia lihat, ruangan kamar yang begitu ia rindukan. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya terlihat bingung.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu, huh? Cepat mandi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah! Lihat, bahkan adikmu sudah rapih!"

Seolah teringat pada sang adik, Donghae dengan tergesa menapaki lantai kamarnya, dan bergerak menuju ruang makan.

"Kyuhyunie!" teriaknya memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang di dapatnya? Wajah dingin Kyuhyun yang nampak. "Kyu.."

Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun. Seolah kebiasaan, yang sebenarnya dapat Donghae ingat, adik kecil itu, tengah mengayunkan kakinya di atas kursi, sambil menunggui Heechul yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Tapi?

Kyuhyun mangacungkan, lantas menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Donghae, sambil melahap rotinya dengan cepat. Roti dengan selai kacang, yang juga Donghae ingat.

"Kau tak boleh merebut rotiku lagi!"

_Deg._

Tapi itu adalah Kyuhyun yang lain, menurut Donghae. "Kyu.." ingin rasanya Donghae bertanya, bagaimana bisa ia dirumah, dan bagaimana semua bisa menjadi baik seperti semula?

Suara kursi yang bergeser, kembali mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Dapat dilihatnya tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang mendekap erat leher Heechul, lantas bocah kecil itu, menanamkan kecupan panjang pada kedua pipi Heechul.

Dalam hati Donghae kembali mengingat, itu adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya juga terhadap Heechul, namun tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Semua Donghae ingat, hingga "agh!" Donghae menjerit kala Kyuhyun, sudah berada di depannya, dan berhasil menendang kakinya.

Bocah itu berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arahnya. "Jangan melamun!" ucapnya dengan tegas. "Juga, aku tak ingin memberimu ciuman selamat pagi."

Oh! Hati Donghae mencelos mendengarnya..

"Kyu," ucap Donghae, yang merasa lidahnya sangatlah kelu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang mulai berlalu, bersama Heechul yang menuntunnya. "Kyu.." panggil Donghae frustasi, hingga dengan segenap kesadaran, ia berteriak "Kyuhyunie!" membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik kembali padanya, lantas menghampirinya.

Sebuah keharuan, terlukis di mata Donghae. Ia begitu bersemangat, dan dalam hatinya berteriak "_Hyung _menyayangimu.." namun lagi-lagi mulutnya tak dapat berucap. Bahkan disaat Kyuhyun memberikan satu bungkus permen karet tepat pada telapak tangannya sambil berucap "karena kau memanggil namaku, kuberi satu!"

Donghae menitikan air mata pada akhirnya. Semua semakin terekam, hingga kedua saudaranya itu mulai menjauh dari jarak pandangnya, sedang Kyuhyun, sang adik kecil, kembali berbalik ke arahnya, sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus, juga dengan kata terakhir "Kuberikan banyak, jika kau memaafkanku.." dan semua? Berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya gelap..

**...**

"Dia tidur terlalu lama!"

Suara Kyuhyun yang merutuk, menggema mengisi ruangan. Ia bahkan baru saja menyelipkan satu bungkus permen karet pada telapak tangan Donghae, yang masih saja enggan bergerak.

Sedang Heechul yang baru saja datang ke dalam ruangan tersebut, setengah menjerit, kala melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring telungkup tepat di samping Donghae, seakan tengah mengamati wajah Donghae dari dekat. "Ya! jangan tertidur di ranjang pasien, Kyuhyun! Biarkan _hyung_mu tertidur!"

"Kenapa dia terus tertidur sejak semalam! Aku ingin melihatnya bangun! Ini sudah siang, _hyung_.."

Heechul tersenyum di buatnya, lantas memangku tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memandanggi Kyuhyun, adik bungsunya tersebut. "ya! Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tak ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak."

Satu kecupan Heechul berikan pada Kyuhyun di salah satu pipinya. "Satunya? Donghae yang akan berikan padamu," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk salah satu lengannya yang terasa gatal. "Tapi ia belum bangun!"

Heechul tersenyum di buatnya, hingga Tan Hankyung datang menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi.." sapanya.

"Oh! Selamat pagi.."

"Apa semua sudah baik-baik saja? Apa adikmu baik-baik saja?"

Heechul segera mengamati Donghae. "Semua baik-baik saja. Sedikit luka ringan di kepalanya, selebihnya? Dia hanya tertidur. Mereka sudah membiusnya dan hampir saja merobek tubuh adikku! Itu benar bukan?"

Hankyung mengangguk membenarkan. "Semua sudah selesai. Semoga kejadian ini tak terulang lagi."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan semua penjahat itu?"

"Pihak berwajib telah mengatur semuanya."

"Syukurlah.."

Semua hening dalam damai, hingga Kyuhyun membuat suasana gaduh saat ia membuat gelembung dengan permen karet di mulutnya, dan tak lupa membunyikan permen karet tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!" peringat Heechul. "Tak boleh berisik! Dan buang permen karetnya," titah Heechul.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Kyuhyun, lantas membunyikan permen karet tersebut, tepat di telinga Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu!" rutuk Heechul, dan disambut gelak tawa Hankyung. Sementara Donghae? Mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Lihat kan? Dia bangun!"

Donghae terbangun, lantas mengerjap pelan. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah, berucap "_hyung_.." memanggil Heechul.

"Aku disini.." jawab Heechul.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Oh!" Donghae lantas merasakan sesuatu pada telapak tangannya, dan lalu? Mengangkatnya, hingga nampaklah, satu bungkus permen karet disana. Donghae tersenyum, lantas bergumam "Ini perbuatanmu, Kyu! Mengaku!" ujarnya sambil mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang hanya melempar senyum tanpa dosa.

"Itu hadiah untukmu!"

"Benarkah? Ini hanya satu.."

"Kuberikan jika.."

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu.." Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, karena ia sudah tahu, apa yang akan dikatakan bocah itu. Juga? Satu kecupan Donghae berikan di salah satu pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Yang kiri, tadi sudah dicium Heechul _hyung_. Bagianmu yang kanan, _hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan pipi kanannya pada Donghae.

Huh? Dnghae melongo dibuatnya, meski setelahnya, ia segera mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun. "Sudah!" ucapnya.

Heechul adalah yang teramat bahagia melihat hal tersebut. Ia mengamati kedua adiknya dengan penuh haru, dan terakhir..

"Siapa yang ingin pulang denganku hari ini? Kalian merindukan rumah?"

Mereka sudah kembali bersama. Tak perlu Donghae mengetahui, bagaimana dirinya bisa berada dalam keadaan aman lagi, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bocah kecil itu ditemukan? Semua terlalu mengerikan untuk mereka ketahui. Cukup kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan saja yang harus Heechul berikan pada keduanya..

**END**

**Terima Kasih semuanya! x)**

**Ini sudah selesai. Maaf saya tak membalas review kalian. Jari saya sudah kesemutan ini. xD**

**Yang jelas saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf jika endingnya tak bagus. Sebenernya masih banyak kurangnya ini, tapi? Saya ingin ini cepat selesau. Jadi? Beginilah. ^^**


End file.
